Vamos a divorciarnos
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [NaruHina][Serie de micro-relatos] A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener un matrimonio estable, pero sí una razón.
1. I

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Hay solo una cosa que soy incapaz de descifrar_

 _Lo que piensas_

 **O**

* * *

Hinata escuchó sus pasos resonando, al entrar a la habitación.

—Vamos a divorciarnos —él comentó.

—Sí, será lo mejor.

Ambos asintieron, esperando en vano que el otro dijera que no.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Notas de Kou** : Bien, aunque no lo parezca,, será NH, advertidos están. Serán capítulos cortos, _muy_ cortos. Planeaba que fueran diez palabras o menos, pero bueno. Es una serie de microcuentos que narrarán una pequeña crisis en el matrimonio de mis preciosos niños. Ya sé que me he retrasado en todas mis otras historias pero es que no encuentro mi USB y no quiero reescribir nada, así que esto es solo para que resistan a mañana y al domingo. Acepto ideas, mentadas de madre (?)


	2. II

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Yo me rindo_

 _fue el amor quién decidió no hacerse sentir_

 **O**

* * *

Naruto estiró su mano para detenerla, pero en cuanto Hinata cerró la puerta, aquello nunca pasó.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Notas de Kou** : ¡Muchísimas gracias! No esperaba cinco reviews en tan poco tiempo, considerando que son micro-cuentos. Como no tendré tiempo a actualizar entre semana se los dejo de una vez, también para agradecer. Y en parte, para festejarme a mí misma porque subí capítulo de "algún día nos veremos en la luna" (¿auto-publicidad, dónde? xD) Por alguna razón fanfiction anda de delicado otra vez y no me deja ver los reviews, así que dejo pendiente contestarles -.-U


	3. III

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Si el amor no crece, morirá demasiado pronto._

 **O**

* * *

Y Hinata se quedó esperando por algo, una palabra, un sonido, un _"lo lamento"_ o _un último intento_ , pero aquello nunca se cumplió.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Notas de Kou** : ¡Hola amores míos! *le lanzan piedras y tomates, se cubre con el Sasu-baka y luego lo lanza al suelo* Ya sé, sé que me he tardado más de lo normal, pero tengo mis razones. En resumidas cuentas, mi hermano tiene mi laptop y yo no estoy lo suficientemente molesta para quitársela y dejar que repruebe. La otra razón, para esta historia en particular es una cosa que medité mucho, pero mucho, porque me lo pidieron.

Muchos de ustedes me han preguntado por el largo de los capítulos, y he de decir que son micro-cuentos, así son. PERO, después de mucho pensarlo, (porque la verdad no saben cuánto amo los micro-cuentos) puedo hacer la excepción y éstos pasarán a ser drabbles a partir del siguiente capítulo para recompensar todo el amor y el apoyo que me han estado dando a pesar de mi tardanza. Quisiera saber su opinión, para mí es muy importante lo que me digan ustedes.

Independientemente de todo... ¡Muchas gracias! Por sus reviews, por los follows y fav. No saben lo feliz me hacen... ¡Los y las amo! Me voy porque esto es más largo que el micro y me puse empalagosa. Ugh.


	4. IV

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _[¿Era como un sueño del que no podíamos despertar?_

 _Te estás alejando cada vez más_

 _y no fui capaz de decirte ni una sola vez que te amo]_

 **O**

* * *

Eran personas tan contrarias, quizás era cuestión de tiempo. Naruto adquirió el hábito de pelear por todo, Hinata el de no decir nada. Parecía la fórmula del éxito, uno quería, el otro cedía y sin embargo había algo que aún no funcionaba.

Mantener una relación requería de tiempo, esfuerzo, y los dos estaban carentes de ambos.

El Hokage se mantenía encerrado en su oficina tratando de mantenerlos a todos a salvo y su esposa se dedicaba a velar por sus niños principalmente, luego por él.

Cada uno sentía que había abandonado al otro, y sin embargo, resentían que ese otro no hacía _nada por el_. Los gestos románticos fueron desapareciendo, era eso o decirles que no a sus hijos cuando requerían de su atención, permitiendo al tiempo que su comunicación mermara.

Las conversaciones de pareja se desvanecieron gracias al día a día de sus hijos, la aldea y el clan Hyuuga.

El cansancio de Naruto le permitía apenas llegar su cama a salvo, caer rendido y olvidarse del mundo, la paciencia de Hinata lograba que llegara a cobijarlo y diera media vuelta, dispuesta a sacrificar un beso para no despertarlo hasta mañana.

A veces Naruto se daba cuenta de cuanto descuidaba a Hinata y le mandaba miles de flores, notas vergonzosas y algunos clones a ayudarla. A veces Hinata recordaba que era una mujer y conseguía arrancarle suspiros, caricias furtivas y una noche en la cama.

Pero seguía sin suficiente, el hueco afectivo que se creaba a lo largo de los años apenas se llenaba.

Si se amaban, pero no funcionaban juntos, ¿para qué seguir?

—Su madre y yo hemos decidido divorciarnos.

Sentenció el rubio, claro, conciso, con el pesar propio de un hombre que perderá a su amor. Pero Hinata merecía ser libre con alguien que la apreciara, que le dedicara tiempo y esfuerzo, que no le regalara migajas.

La pelinegra solo asintió con una sonrisa pretendida, que evocaba las mismas emociones que sus ojos llenos de dolor, confusión y añoranza. Pero Naruto merecía alguien que le dedicara todo su tiempo, que lo cuidara siempre y lo mimara, que entendiera que su trabajo iba primero, que no fuera un estorbo o una carga.

Boruto fue el primero en exaltarse, golpeando la mesa frente a ellos, Himawari le siguió al levantarse de su sitio con mayor calma.

—¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieren? —cuestionó a ambos, confundido, molesto y, sin demostrarlo, asustado.

—Es lo que hemos decidido —respondieron ambos.

—Es lo mejor para ustedes —continúo solo el rubio. —Estamos demasiado ocupados y…

—Pregunté si eso es lo que quieren —interrumpió su hijo.

Naruto enmudeció. Hinata mantuvo el control y con voz calmada le contestó.

—Sí cariño, es lo que ambos queremos.

Pero sus hijos estaban seguros que ambos quisieron decir que no.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Perdonen la tardanza, mi hermano ocupaba mi lap para un trabajo -.-U, afortunadamente su semestre terminó y la tengo de regreso. ¡El secuestro en fines de semana terminó! Soy tan feliz :3 Bueno, como habrán leído, los micro se han cambiado. Debo decir que me sorprendieron mucho con todo su apoyo, fueron todos tan lindos al decirme que si quería seguir así que lo hiciera, pero yo me siento feliz de ambos modos, y si ustedes también quieren leer más de esta historia puedo hacer micros más tarde. (Ya tengo puesto el ojo en otras dos parejas xD)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón su completo apoyo y todas sus hermosas palabras, agradezco también que se den el tiempo de dejarme un review, ustedes son muy importantes para mí. Los amo :3


	5. V

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _[Tengo derecho a pensar lo que quiera dentro de mi cabeza,_

 _pero debido a eso,_

 _las cosas que no puedo decir continúan acumulándose]_

 _|Kasane Teto|Im sorry, im not honest|_

 **O**

* * *

Mantener una familia era un hecho complicado, a veces se hacían sacrificios pero el esfuerzo apenas brindaba resultados. Criar niños no es un trabajo que pueda ser perfecto, como todo ser humano, estaba llenos de defectos.

Hinata nunca llevó una relación familiar tranquila, no sabía cómo manejar muchos aspectos, Naruto nunca fue participe de una, a veces olvidaba que no estaba solo. Anhelar cariño no era suficiente para recibirlo. Sin decirlo, ninguno era adivino, lo que no era expresado no podía arreglarse con solo mirar, debían hablar, pero ni ella ni él pudieron hacerlo y terminaron por llenar los huecos con supuestos.

Si se separaban, Hinata no tendría que encargarse de él. Su tiempo sería de sus hijos, su amor no pendería del hilo y tendría la libertad de volver a comenzar. Si se divorciaban Naruto sería padre y Hokage, más no habría una mujer. El tiempo restante podría descansar, comer, y quizás cuando fuera viejo vería si alguien que lo acompañe a la muerte.

Si se separaban solo habría que dividirse en dos. Si estaban juntos todo sería peor, pocas son las horas del día para fragmentar en trabajo, hijos y amor. Ni siquiera lo pensaron, fue entenderse al solo verse, más la práctica de aquél acuerdo les recordaba en ausencia del otro que a pesar del tiempo había afecto.

Naruto a veces la pensaba en las mañanas al levantarse en su nuevo apartamento. Hinata se recordaba no cocinarle nada en su antigua morada. Una hora al día pensaban que era una mala idea, el resto se convencían de la madurez de sus decisiones y en que eras lo mejor para su familia.

Los adultos y sus afectos son misteriosos. Sus hijos, inconformes, pueden ser aún más curiosos.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Ya sé que he tardado mucho y es relativamente corto, lo siento mucho. No me queda más que ofrecerles disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado. Si soy sincera, como siempre, he estado teniendo muchos problemas de trabajo desde poco antes de terminara el año pasado, y recientemente también de salud. Con decirles que el estrés me está tumbando el pelo (?) pero bueno, aproveché estas vacaciones para reflexionar y descansar, para encaminarme de nuevo y buna parte de este drabble se lo debo a Boruto, que me ha demostrado que ellos son la familia más hermosa que puede existir para mí.

No sé si aquello que veo se represente de alguna manera, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para plasmarlo. Los adultos muchas veces hacemos cosas estúpidas que no tienen sentido pensando que es lo mejor, a veces necesitamos un descanso para darnos cuenta de que está pasando y hacia dónde vamos como les ocurre aquí a Naru y Hina, no es algo complicado, más bien es profundo, pero yo suelo ser un lío explicando así que espero no confundirlos xD

Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, ahora que he vuelto a mi camino puedo asegurar que no tardaré otro mes (o dos, o tres xD) para traer el siguiente cap.

 **Tsuki:** Muchas gracias y disculpa la tardanza xD Yo más que caerse a pedazos pienso que es bastante realista. En la vida real los matrimonios no son para nada sencillos, hay problemas y cuando se es padre normalmente es el primer rol a cumplir, tengo entendido que en Japón tienen la cultura de que al tener hijos prácticamente dejan de ser "personas", la madre tienen que dedicarse 250% a sus hijos y el padre otro 250% al trabajo para solventar gastos, siguen el modelo más tradicionalista de la mujer es la que educa. Muchos esperábamos familia de cuento de hadas porque es ficción, pero la verdad es que me gusta más así, Masashi mismo dijo que los problemas que tienen Naru y Hina son los de él, por eso los dibujó, porque Naruto siempre lo representó a él y al crecer y casarse no fue la excepción. No sé si quedarán como amigos al final o lo resolverán, pero quiero representar aquella parte profunda y realista que veo en su matrimonio del mejor modo. Gracias por comentar y leer :D


	6. VI

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _[Quisiera que dejaras de hacer mala cara,_

 _pues aunque tu no lo digas_

 _yo sé que tus problemas son de amor]_

 _|DongHae &HenryLau|This is love|_

 **O**

* * *

Los murmullos en la aldea no habían tardado.

Ellos nunca antes habían peleado, su pueblo estaba desconcertado y el consejo todavía seguía cada tantos los pasos de Naruto, tratando de convencerlo para que revirtiera sus actos.

Entre amigos, conocidos y aldeanos, cada uno creía tener la verdadera versión de lo sucedido y la solución al problema hablado, pero era un hecho que aún entre los mismos involucrados, las razones diferían según fuera el punto de perspectiva.

Sacrificar su amor por un bien mejor era un punto en común. Del resto cada uno decidía que querían en su vida, acordando siempre seguir en comunicación, intentando conciliar juntos lo que para su familia era lo mejor.

Parecía que nadie más entendía cómo era posible aquello.

Hinata permanecía apática una gran parte del día, escondiendo lo mejor posible su tristeza para sus hijos, quienes la veían con temor a un derrumbe emocional. Naruto estaba distraído y más torpe de lo usual, anhelando en secreto el día de visita familiar.

Boruto observaba en silencio, algo muy diferente de lo normal, Himawari resonaba fuerte a cada paso desde la entrada hasta el baño, intentarlo animar a su pobre mamá en vano. El ambiente cálido de antaño se había vuelto melancólico y pesado, pero sus padres jamás admitirían que habían hecho una tontería.

— _Dales tiempo…_ —mencionó Boruto una vez a la menor. —Verás que papá y mamá solo están confundidos y necesitan un rato a solas para sentirse mejor…

Habían soportado dos meses sin intervención.

Las reuniones de los jueves entre ambos era usual que todos recobraran el ánimo y lo perdieran de nuevo al ver que su papá se marchaba junto a la esperanza de una reconciliación.

—Me iré a vivir con el viejo —espetó el rubio. No era una pregunta, sino una orden necesaria para acabar con la estupidez de sus padres y mientras más rápido fuera, mejor. Su hermana lo miró asombrado y él continuó: —No te preocupes —le aclaró—, no será por mucho tiempo, solo hasta que pueda asegurarme de que no morirá de hambre o se ahogue en un ramen.

Hinata lo miró enternecida.

—Gracias amor.

Encargó a su madre con Himawari y partió rumbo al apartamento del Hokage para buscar la solución inmediata a la situación que atravesaban. Resopló fastidiado cuando fue recibido con los brazos abiertos y un cúmulo de papeles, basura y restos de comida podrida hasta en el piso del baño.

Naruto parecía verdaderamente contento y tentado a volver, pero seguía firme en su decisión. A veces los adultos, por más maduros que fueran seguían cometiendo errores estúpidos pues errar es de humanos, cegados por experiencia de los años en la creencia de conocer lo que era mejor y necesitaban a alguien que les ayudara a abrir los ojos.

—Y ese seré yo…—masculló.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou** : Estoy justo a tiempo para no cumplir el mes xD Lamento la tardanza, me he estado preparando para actualizar varias historias a la vez porque el jueves es mi cumpleaños y este es mi auto regalo, pero el tiempo me juega en contra, todos los caps están a medio finalizar :/ Normalmente mi único día libre es el domingo y si tengo otras cosas que hacer le digo bye bye a escribir, pero ahora que este mes ha habido varios puentes he avanzado bastante. Soy una empedernida amante del pastel y los dulces hasta un punto insano para mi salud, así que me emociona mucho mi cumpleaños por obvias razones (?) Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios me animan mucho, los y las amo :D


	7. VII

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _¿Acaso no te puede hacer daño el hecho de no saber nada más?_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Esa era una noche en que su padre ya no estaba, pero Himawari no se quejaba.

A pesar del dolor inicial creía ver en todo aquello una oportunidad para sus padres de volver a comenzar, aún si fuera necesario una intervención como decía su hermano mayor. Quizás era demasiado joven todavía para entender ciertas filosofías de vida, intenciones, situaciones, del amor y sus melancolías pero como cualquier pequeña criada en una amorosa familia que la más perfecta unión eran mamá y papá así se amaran o ya no hicieran más.

Sus ojos azules como el cielo más claro siempre admiraron y contemplaron con absoluta devoción las sonrisas de su madre y los coqueteos de su padre, las cariñosas muestras de afecto y las peleas secretas que siempre llegaban a un arreglo.

Sí, había cosas que no se daban con la misma facilidad de respirar, pero no era tan tonta para no saber que siempre se podían ir a buscar.

Esa era una noche en la que su padre ya no estaba, pero Himawari no se quedaría callada.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Doble cap por hoy. Más notas en el siguiente.


	8. VIII

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _[Salieron por tu cara las emociones que quemaban tu corazón herido]_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—Entonces… ¿ya no quieres a papá?

Fue algo difícil de decir a su madre, más sin embargo para ayudarles no se permitiría ser ninguna cobarde. Se había prometido a sí misma ser fuerte por ella, por él y por su hermano. Estaba segura que Boruto haría lo mismo en la otra casa, esa noche, así fuera por la fuerza lograría que su padre terminara hablando.

Hinata la miró con pena primero, luego disimuló su tenue enfado. La conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma y sabía lo que estaban tramando.

—Cariño, es mucho más complicado que amar o seguirlo amando. A veces los adultos tenemos que sacrificar algunas cosas por el bien de otras personas.

Ante la idea Himawari se encontró dudando e hizo un puchero con la parte inferior de su labio.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Es parte de crecer.

—¡Entonces yo jamás creceré!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su madre río de verdad. La pequeña se ocultó con presteza entre las sábanas blancas de su cama, avergonzada y encantada a partes iguales por semejante berrinche a su edad, olvidando momentáneamente su objetivo inicial.

—Hima-chan…—llamó su dulce madre con tono suave —aunque crecer no es opcional te garantizo que hay muchas cosas hermosas que como adulto podrás disfrutar.

—Cuéntame más.

La respuesta tan distintiva le causó demasiada risa, pensando que los genes de Naruto se habían destacado por sobre los de su clan. Definitivamente sus hijos eran descendientes de Uzumaki Naruto.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, Hinata colocó una mano en su menton para pensarlo, sonriendo con auténtica felicidad al pensar que la mejor respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos.

—Tener tu propia familia.

—¿Hijos?

El desconcierto de su niña fue tan evidente que por poco se suelta de nuevo a reír. Ver como cambiaban las ideas de una generación a otra era nostálgico y algo sumamente divertido. ¿O sería el hecho de haber crecido en una familia tradicional? ¿La falta de apoyo, amor o el que no quería sentirse sola otra vez?

Pensar en aquello sólo traía de nuevo el acuerdo con su esposo, su dolor, sus angustias y los años de abandono que sufrieron. La decisión que tomaron por todos aún a costa de su propia compañía y apoyo.

—No sólo hijos amor —comentó con tono cariñoso, recordando grandes personas de su pasado. — Amigos, conocidos… Los años y la convivencia pueden convertir a un montón de desconocidos en tu familia.

—¿Cómo papá y la aldea?

Su respuesta parecía haberla sorprendido pues Himawari vio crecer con alegría aquél entusiasmo casi desaparecido.

—Sí, cómo la aldea y tú papá—exclamó emocionada. —Tu padre es el ejemplo perfecto de que puedes volverte más fuerte para proteger a las personas que amas.

—¡¿Qué otra cosa pues hacer!?

—Mmm… ah, ya sé. ¡Cumplir tus sueños!

—¿Tú tenias uno, mami?

—Si, mi sueño era caminar al lado de tu padre. —Su rostro se entristeció y Himawari se lamentó por haber preguntado eso. —Y también…. Cuando era mas joven soñaba con ser reconocida por tu abuelito.

—¿Mi abuelito? Pero si él te quiere mucho.

Hinata le dedico una sonrisa triste.

—Ahora lo sé.

—¿Qué pasó, mamá? ¿Quieres que lo regañe?

La hilarante imagen pareció animarla, una sensación cálida recorriendo su pecho comenzó a llenarla de ternura y la sensación de que todo estaría mucho mejor. Que no importaba si hubiera hecho lo correcto pues tener a sus hijos era su mayor bendición.

Con suavidad comenzó a sincerarse, pensando que la ocasión podría ser una manera de sanar.

—Cuando yo tenía tu edad no era muy fuerte, así que papá sentía que no podia ser una buena líder para el clan.

—¡Pero mi mamá es la mas fuerte ¡ —reclamó Himawari de inmediato, demostrando con todo su entusiasmo que para ella esa era la más absoluta verdad. —Incluso papá y Boruto te tienen miedo cuando te enojas.

—Gracias bebé —respondió conmovida, su madre la lleno de abrazos y besos con saliva de esos que sólo una madre suele dar. —Pero ser la persona responsable de tantas personas es un trabajo que no todo mundo puede sobrellevar. A veces implica ser duro, a veces implica ser cruel, y puede que la mayor parte del tiempo te vean como un villano a derrocar. Es una fuerte carga emocional.

—Entonces… ¿No querías ser responsable?

Hinata negó lentamente.

—Nuestra familia necesita cambios, tan sólo me di cuenta de que la persona que debe realizarlos no soy yo. Nací como ellos, pienso como mi padre y mi abuelo. La única persona que es distinta de nuestra familia es…

—¡La tía Hanabi! —contestó Himawari. Esta vez el rostro de su madre ya no pudo recuperarse.

—Sí, ahora es así… Descansa amor, mañana irás con tu padre.

Y se fue apagando las luces, cerrando la puerta. Terminando el día con su objetivo perdido pero para ella una valiosa lección.

—Al final no pude hablarle de papá —murmuró antes de caer rendida.

Esperaba que a su hermano le fuera mejor con su progenitor.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** La conversación terminó tan larga que puede que haya perdido un poco el tipo de narración anterior, mis disculpas. Es que imaginándome a Hinata y a Hima así me hizo escribir demasiado xD

La verdad me apena mucho mi tardanza, si soy sincera después de perder mi usb con las notas de varios capítulos y algo de apatía por el fandom es difícil tener ganas de escribir. Mi amor al NaruHina no muere pero ver las peleas y el hate que hay por ahí si me llega a hartar bastante, además debo confesar que me ha seducido por completo Diabolik Lovers. No es solo el anime sino la hermandad que llegan a tener, sobre todo las YuiLovers como yo y es lo que más extraño de este fandom, quizás estoy exagerando xD

Por lo pronto me he recuperado y me volverán a tener molestando con mis historias que nadie lee, pero que debo acabar por mi propia paz mental xD


	9. IX

**Título:** Vamos a divorciarnos

 **Sumary:** A veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener estable un matrimonio, pero si una razón.

 **Advertencias:** Serie de microrelatos/Drama, drama y posiblemente más drama.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina [Of Curse (?)]

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _[Aún si depende de ti vas a tenerte que revelarte completamente._

 _Apostemos todo_ _a que nada de esto es un error_ _]_

 _MukamiKou-MukamiYuuuma/Die is cast_

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

No son contadas las ocasiones en que las situaciones no salen como se han planeado, y Naruto de mala manera lo ha tenido que vivir, porque para su mala fortuna la vida no progresa en un camino recto por el cuál seguir.

A veces da tres vueltas, una marometa, y luego se estrella contra alguna pared, sigue de frente, gira a la izquierda, dobla a la derecha y avanza sin nunca el camino repetir. Así se siente su vida, torcida, confundida y llena de injusticias que desearía remediar, quisiera haber tomado muchas más decisiones correctas con información más concreta, pero así mismo comprendía que lo que una vez se hizo no se habrá de corregir.

El hubiera no existe, pero estaba bien, ya no era un niño ingenuo que no fuera capaz de ese hecho asumir. Había madurado, para bien o para mal, su único reparo es que, incluso a sus treinta y tantos años, seguía sin aprender del todo como ser un adulto, cometiendo errores estúpidos, pero fue afortunado de descubrir que puede responsabilizarse por sus pecados.

Naruto suspiró frustrado, cansado de asumir que debe seguir siendo infeliz. Nunca antes se lo había planteado, el cómo o por qué creía que nada merecía, lo que le había llevado a proponer una terrible salida para el amor de su vida. Tontamente, se arrepentía. ¿Ella lo haría…?

Lo cierto es que consideraba que era lo correcto, y no se retractaría.

No pudo pensar por mucho más tiempo pues un repentino golpe en su pecho le hizo sentir que moriría, demasiado tarde se había percatado de que Boruto le había saltado encima.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Largo tiempo ha pasado, lo siento de verdad. Lo cierto es que muchas cosas me han pasado y tuve un problema familiar *Se da un golpe para sacarse el lado que intenta rimar todo xD* Ya tengo casi completo el siguiente capítulo, estamos a punto de acabar esta historia "ligera y pequeña" y lo ansío mucho, no sé hace cuántos años que no termino un long-fic -.-U

Muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando y estar pendientes de esta historia a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.


End file.
